memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2012
2012 was, on Earth's calendar, the 13th year of the 21st century, and the third year of the 2010s decade. Although this was a time period before Human formulation of stardates, this era begins with stardate 2012.0. }}. Events thumb|The [[Millennium Gate, Portage Creek, Earth.]] * The Millennium Gate is completed in Portage Creek, Indiana on Earth's North American continent. . People Births and deaths ; 29 February : Davy Jones dies.Historical fact. ; 5 June : Ray Bradbury dies. ; 23 July : Sally Ride dies. ; 25 August : Neil Armstrong dies. ; October : Rory Christopher is born to Shaun Christopher and his then-wife, Debbie Lauderdale. . ; 27 December : Norman Schwarzkopf dies. Notable people buck bokai.jpg|Buck Bokai. nelson Mandela.jpg|Nelson Mandela. bush and Gorbachev.jpg|George H. W. Bush and Mikhail Gorbachev. george W. Bush and Tony Blair.jpg|George W. Bush and Tony Blair. jimmy Carter.jpg|Jimmy Carter. fidel Castro.jpg|Fidel Castro. bill and Hillary Clinton.jpg|Bill and Hillary Clinton. sean Christopher.jpg|Shaun Geoffrey Christopher. cEF-Ellison.jpg|Harlan Ellison. stephen Hawking.jpg|Stephen Hawking. shannon O'Donnel.jpg|Shannon O'Donnel. norman Schwarzkopf.jpg|Norman Schwarzkopf. margaret Thatcher.jpg|Margaret Thatcher. ;other notable people: Hank Aaron • Buzz Aldrin • Pamela Anderson • Ann-Margret • Neil Armstrong • Margaret Atwood • Ernie Banks • Drew Barrymore • Barry Bonds • Boutros Boutros-Ghali • Ben Bova • Ray Bradbury • Kenneth Branagh • Ralph Branca • Dave Brubeck • Naomi Campbell • Jimmy Carter • Charles, Prince of Wales • Jaques Chirac • Katie Christopher • Kevin Christopher • Rory Christopher • Joan Collins • Max Allan Collins • Robert Crais • Olivia de Havilland • Robert De Niro • Cameron Diaz • Athene Donald • Frank Drake • Bob Dylan • Freeman Dyson • Clint Eastwood • Elizabeth II • Shepard Fairey • Vigdís Finnbogadóttir • Heidi Fleiss • Alice Fontana • Tera Franklin • Bill Gates • John Glenn • Patty Hearst • Hultquist • Davy Jones • Lady Gaga • Sumi Lee • Alexey Leonov • Debbie Lauderdale • James Lovell • Shirin Ludden • Elle Macpherson • Madonna • John Major • Lee Majors • Junior Mance • Johnny Mandel • Charles Manson • Willie Mays • Jennifer McCarthy • Paul McCartney • Larry McMurtry • Walter Mondale • Demi Moore • Elon Musk • Leonard Nimoy • Jocelyn O'Herlihy • Marcus O'Herlihy • Roger Penrose • Plummer • Nancy Reagan • Helen Reddy • Derek Redmond • Sally Ride • Donald Rumsfeld • Emilia Sakamoto • Claudia Schiffer • William Shatner • • Will Smith • Patrick Stewart • Sharon Stone • Valentina Tereshkova • Frank J. Tipler • Andrew Wiles • Chuck Yeager • Jase Zero Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline in which Khan Noonien Singh won the Eugenics Wars and Humanity underwent genetic engineering en masse, he and his followers conquered New York City in 2012. |Seeds of Dissent}} Appendices References and notes Releases :Dates listed here reflect the official release date of publications; prose publications typically become available in the final weeks of the preceding month, but have no set release date; comics do have specific release days, which normally occur at intervals throughout their release month. All prose works are also released as ebooks. January * 31 January ** The Original Series novel, The Rings of Time, by Greg Cox; ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Next Level Blu-ray Disc. *''TOS'' comic: Star Trek—Legion of Super-Heroes'', Issue 4, by Chris Roberson and Jeffrey Moy *''TOS'' comic: ''Star Trek'' #5, Operation: Annihilate, Part 1 February * 28 February - The Original Series novel, That Which Divides, by Dayton Ward. *''TOS'' comic: Star Trek—Legion of Super-Heroes'', Issue 5, by Chris Roberson and Jeffrey Moy *''TOS'' comic: ''Star Trek'' #6, Operation: Annihilate!, Part 2 March * 12 March - An omnibus edition of Star Trek: Destiny, by David Mack. * 13 March - IDW Publishing to release the [[Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 1 TPB|first collected volume of the ongoing Star Trek comic series]]. * 27 March - The final Vanguard novel, Storming Heaven, by David Mack. *''TOS'' comic: Star Trek—Legion of Super-Heroes'', Issue 6, by Chris Roberson and Jeffrey Moy *''TOS'' comic: ''Star Trek'' #7, Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 1 April * 19 April - Robinson reference book, A Brief Guide to Star Trek, by Brian J. Robb. * 24 April - Department of Temporal Invesigations novel, Forgotten History, by Christopher L. Bennett. May June * 12 June - Applause Books reference book, Star Trek FAQ, by Mark Clark. * 26 June - Starfleet Academy novel, The Assassination Game, by Alan Gratz. * 26 June - Raise the Dawn, the second book in David R. George III's two novel Typhon Pact story arc. *''TNG'' comic: Assimilation²'', Issue 2 July * 31 July - Titan novel, Fallen Gods, by Michael A. Martin. *''TOS'' comic: Star Trek'' #10, The Return of the Archons, Part 2 *''TOS'' comic: Star Trek'' #11, The Truth About Tribbles, Part 1 *''TNG'' comic: Assimilation²'', Issue 3 August * 28 August - Voyager novel, The Eternal Tide, by Kirsten Beyer.'' *''TOS comic: Star Trek'' #12, The Truth About Tribbles, Part 2 *''TNG'' comic: Assimilation²'', Issue 4 September * 25 September - Typhon Pact novel, Brinkmanship, by Una McCormack *''TOS'' comic: Star Trek'' #13, IDW Star Trek, Issue 13 *''TNG'' comic: Assimilation²'', Issue 5 *''TNG'' comic: Hive'', Issue 1 October * 1 October - Abrams Books reference book, Star Trek: The Next Generation 365. * 2 October - TOS/Vanguard enovella, In Tempest's Wake, by Dayton Ward * 15 October - Voyageur Books reference book, Star Trek: The Complete Unauthorized History, by Bob Greenberger. * 30 October - The Next Generation novel, Cold Equations #1: The Persistence of Memory, by David Mack *''TOS'' comic: Star Trek'' #14, IDW Star Trek, Issue 14 *''TNG'' comic: Assimilation²'', Issue 6 November * 5 November - Haynes Publishing reference book, Klingon Bird of Prey Owners' Workshop Manual, by Rick Sternbach and Ben Robinson. * 27 November - The Next Generation novel Cold Equations #2: Silent Weapons, by David Mack *''TOS'' comic: Star Trek'' #15, Mirrored, Part 1 *''TNG'' comic: Assimilation²'', Issue 7 *''TNG'' comic: Hive'', Issue 2 December * 4 December - 47North reference book, Federation: The First 150 Years, by David A. Goodman * 26 December - The Next Generation novel Cold Equations #3: The Body Electric, by David Mack *''TOS'' comic: Star Trek'' #16, Mirrored, Part 2 *''TNG'' comic: Assimilation²'', Issue 8 *''TNG'' comic: Hive'', Issue 3 External links * * * category:years category:2010s